Flippy
Flippy & Sheega's Wedding is the 67th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 37th episode of Season 3. It is a big day for Flippy and Sheega as the two of them are getting married. This very special episode guest stars Buddhist Monkey and Creepy Cryptid Friends' Shriek, Lyre and Lyra. Cast Starring: * Flippy * Sheega * Petunia * Giggles Guest Starring: * Buddhist Monkey * Shriek * Lyre and Lyra Featuring: * Cuddles * Puff (Hawaiian Style) * Emily & Kit-Kat * JD Winkerman * Russell * Toothy Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the Hawaii Kai Church in Honolulu, Flippy is getting prepared for his wedding with Sheega as the two of them will become known as Mr and Mrs Flippy. JD Winkerman, Buddhist Monkey, Toothy, Cuddles, Puff and Russell come to him and help him into his tuxedo. Meanwhile in the bride's room, Sheega is in a wedding dress that Emily is making. Kit-Kat is playing a ball of excess yarn. Shriek, Lyre, Lyra, Giggles, and Petunia wish her the best. Giggles starts crying and Petunia hugs her. As soon as Emily finishes the wedding dress. Sheega looks in the mirror and waves her arms to see how the pockets for her patagiums work. Emily puts the veil on Sheega and everyone is amazed. Later, the church fills with Generic Tree Friends. Everyone takes their seats as Lyre and Lyra play some music. JD Winkerman is given the task of marrying Flippy and Sheega. Flippy walks down the aisle and onto the altar to wait for his bride to be. Suddenly, Lyre and Lyra play Here Comes The Bride as Sheega walks down the aisle and onto the altar. Everyone else stands up as Sheega makes her entrance. Sheega makes it over to Flippy who raises the veil to reveal his love smiling at him. JD Winkerman says a few words about love and marriage. After JD Winkerman has said a mouthful, a Generic Tree Friend ring bearer comes up with the wedding rings. JD Winkerman asks Flippy if he should take Sheega to be his wife. Flippy says "I Do". The Winkster asks Sheega if she takes Flippy to be his husband. Sheega says "I Do". The Winkster now declares Flippy and Sheega husband and wife. Flippy and Sheega kiss and walk up the aisle and out the door into a Limo saying just married. The two of them ride off, ending the episode. Moral: "Love will always have it's grips!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * Although Flippy gets married in HTF Hawaiian Style continuity, Flippy will remain single in other HTF media. * TheCoolWikiDude originally wanted all characters to be in this episode, but at the last minute he decided to fill the void with Generic Tree Friends. * This is the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode where Shriek doesn't use her scream and kill people as she is one of Sheega's bridesmaids. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with dialogue